The present invention relates to the field of home construction generally and plumbing specifically. Stubout bars are used to support pipes that carry water into a bathroom or kitchen or some other area of the house where water is needed. During construction of the house the bars are attaended to studs in the wall of the house.
Traditionally these bars have had holes cut in them and the pipes have been placed in these holes and soldered to the bars. This allowed the pipes to b brought in at a uniform height and maintained the required distances between each pipe as plumbing codes require. However, it does not allow the pipes that are to be soldered to be made out of any material other than metal.
The present invention uses notches instead of holes in the metal bar or strip. This allows the pipes to be easily snapped into place and held firmly without having to be soldered. Therefore, either plastic or metal pipes may be used. Also, metal pipes may still be soldered if that is what is desired. The inventor knows of no prior art which uses notches instead of holes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,451 (Hubbard).